You Are Beautiful
by hiriki
Summary: Ela era linda, e ele não sabia o que fazer. Songfic HB


**Disclaimer: YYH não me pertence, nem os personagens utilizados aqui.  
- Mais uma HB (trash, diga-se de passagem) minha! Amo HB, sim, amo. Provavelmente só pararei de escrever HB's quando ficar gagá, ou não.**

**My life is brilliant  
**_Minha vida é brilhante_

**My love is pure.  
**_Meu amor é puro._

Ele não tinha nada o que fazer, e gostava disso. Não tinha alguém que o esperasse, não tinha uma família lhe sorrindo, nem em porta-retratos. Tinha sua espada, seu orgulho, e o sangue dos adversários. De alguma forma, isso era o bastante para Hiei; isso era o bastante para ele considerar sua vida perfeita. Ele não era como aqueles humanos, correndo atrás de algum dinheiro para sustentar suas famílias, amando mais do que seus pobres corações poderiam suportar. O único ser vivo que Hiei tinha noção de que amava era sua irmã, e isso o acalmava um pouco. Tinha certeza que não precisava - nem queria - amar mais ninguém: o amor por ela bastava. Era um amor puro e simples, um amor fraternal que ele nunca deixaria que Yukina, sua irmã koorime, correspondesse.

**I saw an angel**_**  
**__Eu vi um anjo_

**Of that I'm sure.  
**_Disso tenho certeza._

De todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, não se lembrava de nenhuma que gostasse. Hiei nunca admitiria o quanto gostava de todos os seus amigos, afinal. E o koorime tinha plena certeza que tinha motivos de sobra para não gostar de todos, um a um. Yusuke poderia ser forte, mas era meio idiota. O koorime lembrava de todas as vezes que tivera que se esganar junto com os outros para salvá-lo de suas burrices. Kurama era inteligente e forte, mas Hiei não gostava das piadinhas dele; o youko parecia tão perfeitinho e imbatível, e isso era mais um motivo para não gostar dele, ou achar que não gostava dele. Quanto a Kuwabara, bem, não havia o que falar; ele era estúpido, imbecil, incompetente, e um bando de adjetivos a mais que Hiei gostava de escolher para descrever o garoto. E ainda havia aquela ferry girl metida vinda lá do Reikai, mesmo sem ninguém em especial tê-la chamado. Ela tinha cabelos azuis e um cheiro bom. Mas nada disso era muito significativo, visto que ela deveria ser aquilo que as pessoas chamam de _deus da morte_. Ou qualquer coisa assim. E o que havia de morto nela? Nada. Aquele rosto vivaz e expressivo era tudo, menos morto. Hiei achava que a palavra _anjo_ seria mais agradável para qualificá-la. Sim, ela era angelical. Ela tinha tudo de anjo, menos as asas; de qualquer forma, podia voar. E o koorime não gostava de anjos, afinal; ele próprio era aquilo que se chamava de _dêmonio_, ou youkai.

**She smiled at me on the subway  
**_Ela sorriu pra mim no mêtro_

**She was with another man.  
**_Ela estava com outro homem._

Botan, era o nome dela. Hiei se lembrava vagamente de Yusuke gritando aquele nome. O koorime preferia chamá-la de baka Onna, porque era aquilo que era ela, uma mulher idiota. Em um dia qualquer daqueles de chuva, lembrava-se de tê-la visto - os cabelos azuis chamavam a atenção dele - numa estação de metrô, caminhando alegremente no meio dos passantes. Hiei não tinha nenhum fetiche por estações de metrô, ou algo do tipo; apenas gostava de passear por lugares mundanos, onde a vida humana se desenrolava bem abaixo dos seus olhos. Tinha-a visto na estação do metrô, ao lado de Yusuke; ela nunca se cansava dele? Estava contente e sorridente como sempre, aquele sorriso tão angelical para uma pessoa que trabalhava com a morte das pessoas. Yusuke devia estar indo para fazer algo relacionado ao Reikai; Hiei se viu perguntando se não iriam chamá-lo, também. Seus olhos rubros continuavam presos na figura de cabelos azuis e olhos róseos, seguindo Yusuke e rindo. Eles eram amigos. _Amigos_. Ela parecia gostar tanto dele... aquela ideia soou desconfortável nos ouvidos de Hiei. Como aquela mulher era idiota. Ela estava sempre com Yusuke, mesmo sabendo que, verdadeiramente, ele nunca estaria com ela. Yusuke sempre preferiria a garota de cabelos castanhos e curtos... como era mesmo o nome dela? O koorime se lembrava que havia sequestrado-a, quando ainda levava uma vida de roubos. Era Keiko, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Quando Hiei deu por si, os olhos róseos estavam voltados para ele. Botan, a ferry girl de cabelos azuis - ou a baka Onna, como ele preferia - voltara o rosto para ele, parado em um canto qualquer do outro lado da estação, perto da entrada de uma lojinha sem importância. Ela sorriu. Não era raro ela soltar aqueles sorrisos angelicais; mas aquele sorriso fora para ele, somente para ele. Tinha sorrido para Hiei. Aquilo era mundano para ela, e surpreendentemente novo para ele. O koorime sentiu suas pálpebras se arregalarem por cima dos olhos, enquanto ela permanecia sorrindo para ele.

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
**_Mas não perderei o sono por isso,_

**'Cause I've got a plan.  
**_Porque tenho um plano._

Ele continuou pregado no chão, assistindo o sorriso dela, por um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. E, de repente, sentiu um pouco de raiva de Yusuke. De repente, o koorime se viu pensando quantas vezes por dia ele deveria ganhar aquele sorriso. Era um sorriso tão comum, e ela distribuía sorrisos com a facilidade que respirava. Hiei tinha ficado com a imagem da boca curvada em sorriso de Botan na sua mente. Seria difícil esquecer. Poderia até sonhar com isso, se é que conseguiria dormir. O koorime sentiu uma raiva estranha por si mesmo ao pensar nisso. Um mero sorriso, um mero instante, aquilo não poderia interferir no resto dos seus dias. E, além do mais, ele tinha um "plano" arquitetado para conseguir mais sorrisos daquela Onna. Ele era Hiei, afinal; o youkai orgulhoso que nunca deixava de alcançar o que queria. Já conseguira tantas coisas difíceis, o que seria conseguir Botan?

Queria ter todos os sorrisos voltados para ele. _Todos eles_. Hiei era horrivelmente egoísta.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
**_Você é linda. __Você é linda._

**You're beautiful, it's true.  
**_Você é linda, é verdade._

Hiei nunca julgava as coisas pela aparência em si - aquilo era coisa de gente fraca. Talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que seu conceito sobre Botan era tão lamentável. Para ele, ela não passava de uma baka Onna alegre demais que deveria ser um anjo, e não um deus da morte - embora ele não soubesse se existiam diferenças entre esses dois. Depois daquele sorriso, porém, o koorime percebeu que o lado estético dela também tinha uma certa importância. Botan tinha cabelos azuis e dançantes, que chamavam muito a atenção dele - ele gostava de azul. O azul lhe lembrava Yukina, e lhe lembrava seu passado. Era uma sinestesia estranha. Além dos cabelos azuis, a ferry girl carregava um par de olhos róseos, um nariz comum e uma boca irrequieta, que, quando não estava ocupada demais soltando palavras, estava sorrindo. Eram sorrisos lindos. Não; ela era linda por inteira. Talvez fosse muito pouco dizer que ela era linda apenas pelo lado estético; o koorime via uma certa beleza na alegria e vivacidade que ela irradiava. E por isso que ele a tratava mal, sempre respondendo-a com palavras secas e ignorando-a. Ele tinha medo que aquela beleza lhe sugasse. Tinha medo de olhar aquela garota tão simples e aberta com seus sentimentos, e perceber que ele nunca atingiria toda aquela beleza espiritual. Ela era linda _de verdade_.

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
**_Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,_

**And I don't know what to do,  
**_E não sei o que fazer,_

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**  
_Porque nunca estarei com você._

Fazia um certo tempo que o koorime não via Botan, quando a contemplou naquela estação lotada. Não esperava, de forma alguma, encontrá-la ali; a visão dos cabelos azuis o chocou. O tempo que o youkai de fogo gastava no Makai havia o distanciado de todos, incluindo aquela Onna de ar angelical; costumava ver os amigos apenas nas ocasionais reuniões organizadas pela mesma, nas quais ele raramente comparecia. Por isso que aquele sorriso, embora fosse tão comum para o resto do mundo, era tão raro para ele. Alguns segundos depois de sorrir para ele, ela recolheu a face, sem ser retribuída no sorriso, parecendo se contentar apenas com o olhar que ele lançara sobre ela. Depois, ele já não a via mais; havia sumido no mar de gente que transitava ali, logo após que Yusuke adentrara um dos metrôs compridos e brancos. Hiei olhou para todos os lados, em busca dos cabelos azuis, mas não os viu. Ela tinha ido, e ele não conseguia achá-la. Sentia uma vontade de ver aqueles olhos e todo aquele rosto desenhado na sua frente, mais uma vez, apenas para ter a certeza que não estava ficando imbecil e vendo coisas que não existiam. Tudo o que ele próprio sentia começou a soar ridículo para ele mesmo. Hiei quase riu de si, ao lembrar que quisera ter todos os sorrisos dela para ele - quisera, e ainda queria. Mas o que estava pensando? Eles eram de mundos diferentes. Haviam compartilhado a mesma história por alguns momentos, mas agora, haviam se vergado em caminhos opostos. Ela sempre havia sido um anjo; voara sem querer para uma vida feliz e cheia de amigos que a satisfazia, sem precisar de mais. Ele sempre havia sido Hiei, o demônio; caíra por pura vontade em uma vida - que mais lembrava morte - incomum com um trabalho desagradável e meio sangrento, mas que o satisfazia da mesma maneira. Eles nunca poderiam se tocar; a não ser em momentos como aqueles, tão raros e ridículos.

**Yes, she caught my eye,  
**_Sim, ela chamou minha atenção,_

**As we walked on by.  
**_Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro._

Desde o primeiro momento que o koorime vira Botan, ela chamara a atenção dele. Aquele riso escandaloso, as maneiras nada discretas, e a vontade de ajudar os amigos, ela reunia todas essas características em si, de uma forma que Hiei nunca vira antes. Talvez por ter chamado tanto a atenção dele que ela fosse a única que ele não chamasse pelo nome. Hiei designara uma expressão especial para ela: _Baka Onna_. A princípio, poderia parecer algo grosseiro e maldoso, mas era o jeito que ele tinha de destacá-la. O jeito que ele tinha de mostrar como gostava de algo. Quando passou por ela, naquela estação de metrô, sentindo o sorriso tenro que ela lhe lançava, ela chamou sua atenção, como sempre fazia. Hiei não via a imagem dela há muito tempo, ou era o que lhe parecia. Faziam apenas algumas semanas que não se viam, de todo. Para o koorime, aquele tempo era um pouco longo sem ela. Um pouco longo demais sem aqueles sorrisos tão comuns quanto o ar. E aquele momento curto e tão ridículo - para ele - fora o bastante para lhe dar a certeza de que ela continuava sendo linda, e, de alguma forma, ele gostava disso.

**She could see from my face that I was,  
**_Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava,_

**Flying high,  
**_Voando alto,_

Botan poderia ter todos os seus defeitos, mas sua percepção para com os outros não era nada ruim. Olhando o rosto dele, enquanto sorria, a ferry girl ficou um tanto intrigada. Hiei tinha uma expressão longínqua; deveria estar pensando em qualquer coisa interessante e distante que não dizia respeito a ela, foi o que pensou. Ela permaneceu sorrindo, por um momento quase desejando que ele sorrisse de volta. Mas sabia que ele não o faria; e não o fez mesmo. O sorriso dela empalideceu e morreu, e Botan se virou para Yusuke, despedindo-se dele enquanto o mesmo entrava no metrô atulhado de gente. Botan se perguntou mentalmente, enquanto observava o metrô correr, o que Hiei estaria fazendo ali; aquilo aguçou sua curiosidade. Quis ir até lá perguntar, mas não chegou a dar nenhum passo na direção dele. A ferry girl tinha medo de o desagradar; a presença dela sempre parecia tão incômoda para ele! Botan se lembrou de todas as vezes que o convidava para as pequenas reuniões do Time Urameshi, nas quais ele comparecia quase nunca. Ela nunca quisera mal a ele, mas achava que aquilo não era recíproco - ele provavelmente se contentaria em vê-la pendurada pelo pescoço na beira de um precipício. O pensamento fez Botan rir, um riso triste e estranho.

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
**_E eu não acho que a verei novamente,_

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
**_Mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim._

Levou quase uma eternidade, mas Hiei finalmente conseguiu desgrudar-se do chão e andar calmamente entre toda aquela gente, os olhos sempre fixos em algum ponto do solo à sua frente. Era estranho ver Botan sumir, sem que ela acenasse e se despedisse calorosamente, como sempre fazia. Daquela vez, ela não teve tempo para nada disso, e, para Hiei, aquilo soava como se nunca mais fosse encontrá-la, em lugar algum. Um vinco surgiu em sua testa, enquanto ele alargava os passos. Sempre dizia que não gostava dela. Que odiava o ar de anjo que ela tinha. Mas pensar que nunca mais veria Botan com seus cabelos azuis era tão... incômodo. Bom, pelo menos, ele teria aquele momento guardado para si; o momento em que apenas ele capturara o sorriso que ela dera. Ninguém nunca poderia roubar aquele momento dele; estaria com Hiei até o fim.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
**_Você é linda. __Você é linda._

**You're beautiful, it's true.  
**_Você é linda, é verdade._

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
**_Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,_

**And I don't know what to do,  
**_E não sei o que fazer,_

**Cause I'll never be with you.  
**_Porque nunca estarei com você._

E mesmo assim, ele não podia parar de achar que ela era linda. Não conseguia se irritar com ela, por sumir daquele jeito. Enquanto andava, Hiei tinha vontade de levantar os olhos e procurar aquele montinho de cabelos azuis, mas não o fez. Era orgulhoso demais para isso. Não queria ver o rosto dela novamente, no meio de todos aqueles rostos amargos e comuns; não cairia bem nela. O koorime sentiu raiva de si por ter querido ir ao Ningenkai naquele dia; ele costumava ir rotineiramente, apenas para se distrair com aqueles "humanos idiotas" - pelo menos era isso o que ele dizia. Nunca imaginava que encontraria Botan em um lugar daqueles. Nunca imaginava que a visão daquele sorriso angelical e a deserção dela fariam tão mal para ele, e angustiariam tanto seu coração de koorime. Ele tinha quase certeza de que nunca mais a veria. Nunca mais pisariam um mesmo chão. E, ele não admitia, mas essa ideia era horrível.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
**_Você é linda. __Você é linda._

**You're beautiful, it's true.  
**_Você é linda, é verdade._

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
**_Deve ser um anjo com um sorriso no rosto,_

**When she thought up that I should be with you.  
**_Quando ela pensou que eu deveria estar com você._

Hiei alcançou a saída da estação alguns minutos mais tarde. Lá fora estava quase tudo deserto; era um dia de muita neve. Seus pés afundavam na grossa camada branca que cobria o chão, enquanto o céu cinzento desenhava formas tristonhas lá em cima. Num ponto distante da rua, ele viu alguém. O koorime ignorou, desviando os olhos para um outro ponto do campo de visão. Quando moveu os olhos, porém, um borrão azul perpassou sua vista. Surpreso, ele voltou os olhos para a figura solitária. E lá estava ela, a baka Onna de cabelos azuis, com um imenso casaco rosa que lhe fazia parecer gorda. Nos ombros e na cabeça de Botan, haviam montinhos de neve. Mesmo assim, Hiei continuava achando-a terrivelmente linda, de um modo que ninguém nunca mais conseguiria ser. Aquilo aumentou, ao ver que ela sorria. Parecia um anjo rosa-azulado, no meio de toda aquela brancura. Ela sorria para o vazio, contemplando os flocos de neve que caíam ao seu redor. Se Hiei pudesse ler pensamentos, saberia que ela estava pensando nele. Botan pensava que queria ter tido uma chance de se despedir daquele koorime rabugento; não sabia quando o veria novamente, afinal. Ela girou o corpo para ir embora, e os olhos rosados se detiveram nele, um pouco arregalados. Hiei continuava a olhá-la.

- Hiei! - ela berrou, quebrando o silêncio, e tentando andar no meio de toda aquela neve em direção a ele. O grito assustou Hiei; aquele momento todo lhe parecia tão místico, que jurou que ela ficaria tão quieta e surpresa quanto ele; mas estava falando de Botan, afinal.

**But it's time to face the truth,  
**_Mas é hora de encarar a verdade_

**I will never be with you.  
**_Eu nunca ficarei com você._

Quando a viu, o koorime teve um impulso de se virar e ir embora; não poderia mais. Não poderia mais aguentar vê-la sempre, sabendo que nunca poderia estar com ela da forma que ele queria. Ela era linda demais para ser somente uma baka Onna qualquer; ele acabou se dando conta que queria que ela fosse _a sua_ baka Onna, apenas sua. Ele a viu correndo e tropeçando na neve, os cabelos azuis se despenteando. Hiei estava prestes a se virar e ir, quando escutou o gritinho da ferry girl, momentos antes de ela cair e afundar na neve. Quando deu por si, Hiei já havia segurado o corpo fino dela e a levantado precariamente pelos ombros; ela tossiu, por causa da neve, e levantou os olhos nervosos para ele. Seus cabelos azuis estavam bagunçados, e sua cara estava vermelha e suja pela colisão. Ela tremia de frio nos braços dele, e isso o fez querer rir. O toque gentil dela o fez esquecer de tudo mais; o fez esquecer que um demônio e um anjo jamais poderiam ficar juntos.

- H-Hiei - ela gaguejou - Obrigada... eu...

Os olhos dela se cravaram nos dele, notando algo denso e diferente. Aqueles olhos não a desprezavam. Eles eram quentes; poderiam derreter toda aquela neve. Botan emudeceu, um pouco hipnotizada, enquanto observava a boca fina dele se abrir:

- Você é linda, Onna. - e nenhum dos dois precisou de mais nada.


End file.
